Confusões de um FULL Metal em Konoha
by Ayame-Neechan
Summary: O que acontece quando os irmãos ELRIC de FullMetal acabam aparecendo em Konoha? Muita confusão! Leiam
1. Chapter 1

**_Yoo minna!!! oia eu aki.. estava sem fazer nada e resolvi escrever essa fic pra distrair.. essa fic vai misturar dois dos animes que eu mais gosto - FULL METAL ALCHEMIST e NARUTO._**

**_Espero que gostem! Ahh e não deixem de ler AQUELES OLHOS, e TRIANGULO S.S.S. e a ja terminada ESCOLHAS_**

**_Bjinhos e quero Reviews pra poder continuar!!!_**

**_-------------------------_**

**CAPITULO I **

Era uma manhã ensolarada em Konoha, crianças corriam pelas ruas brincando e as pessoas pareciam tranqüilas, de repente sobreveio um grande temor e as pessoas desesperaram-se correndo feito loucas, e os ninjas que estavam na cidade entraram em estado de alerta, de súbito um enorme clarão invadiu o ambiente, de repente tudo parou.

No escritório da Godaime, Shizune segurando Tonton nos braços falava agitada para Tsunade.

- O que foi isso??? Tsunade-Sama estamos sendo atacados?? O que faremos?? T.T

- CALE-SE SHIZUNE!!! – a loira esbraveja zangada – se acalme e chame os ninjas que estiverem aqui por perto.

A morena corre corredor a fora desesperada, e Tsunade suspira de tédio _(Ai Ai.. a vida de Hokage não é fácil... queria um copo de sakê)_ levantando-se de sua cadeira ela caminha até a janela, as coisas pareciam normalizadas, só uma pequena agitação. Logo Shizune volta correndo.

- TSUNADE-SAMA!!!! – Ela vira-se encontrando na porta de sua sala, Sakura e Lee que estavam pelos corredores quando a confusão começou.

- Sakura, Lee, quero que vão investigar o clarão na floresta rápido, vocês têm vinte minutos para se aprontarem e chamarem os que encontrarem pelo caminho.

- Hai!! – e logo os dois partiram para fora da sala.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lee e Sakura corriam o mais rápido que podiam para recrutar quem encontrassem pela frente, logo acharam Naruto andando com as mão no bolso perto da barraca de Ramen.

- Narutoo!!- Sakura o chamou

- Sakura-chan!!! Sobrancelhudo!!! Yoo querem comer ramen?? – disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Sakura o agarrou pela manga arrastando-o – Agora não temos tempo! Vamos rápido!!

- M-Mas.. meu ramen!!! To com fome Tebayo! T.T – choramingava o loiro enquanto era arrastado pela kunoichi

- Naruto-kun! Estamos indo investigar o clarão, você não viu? – indagava Lee enquanto acompanhava os passos rápidos da jovem

Agora o jovem já acompanhava os passos dos companheiros e fazendo cara de desentendido – clarão?? Eu só senti o tremor... mas achei que pudesse ser a Sakura-chan treinando com a Tsunade oba-chan... – Sakura o olhou zangada quase a ponto de soca-lo mas a voz de Lee lhe tirou a atenção

- Neji-kun!!! Rápido vamos conosco estamos indo investigar o clarão.

O rapaz se juntou ao grupo, também estava curioso à respeito do clarão.

- Vinte minutos!! – Alertou a Kunoichi de cabelos rosa e finalmente parando em frente ao portão da entrada.

- Bom.. estamos em quatro pessoas... o Sobrancelhudo, Sakura-chan, eu e o Neji – disse o loiro colocando a mão no queixo pensativo – Ótimo! Então vamos!

- Ei Naruto!!! Quem disse que você está no comando da missão? – Sakura já estava zangada com as mãos na cintura. – Bem o Neji é o único jounin entre nós, acho que ele devia ser o líder.

Naruto ficou cabisbaixo com ar de derrotado, ele era o único Genin do grupo.

Neji cruzou os braços refletindo por onde poderiam começar, apesar de ser jounin, sua experiência em comandar grupos era pouca – bom.. então eu e Naruto iremos na frente, eu por causa do Byukagan posso analisar melhor o terreno e o Naruto possui reações rápidas, Sakura vá atrás você é médica e tem força, e deve evitar entrar em batalhas e Lee vai atrás cuidando para não sermos atacados por trás.

- Ossu! Nem um mosquito irá passar por mim ou irei fazer quinhentas flexões- disse o rapaz com os olhos em chamas.

- ¬¬' – gota geral.

Feita a divisão logo partiram, pulando rápido entre os galhos da floresta, não sabiam por onde começar as buscas, Neji com seu byukagan via as coisas passarem muito rápido e nenhum sinal de algo suspeito.

Correram até pararem em um certo ponto.

- Droga eu to com fome e sede! – reclamou Naruto passando a mão sobre a barriga vazia que fazia um barulhão.

- Vou buscar água – disse Sakura indo em direção ao riacho que ficava próximo àquele local.

A jovem chega até o riacho e se abaixa para lavar o rosto, enchendo o cantil logo em seguida, sem repara que uma sombra se aproximara dela. Ela vê um reflexo turvo na água e ao virar-se solta um grito.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Os três shinobis param ao ouvir o grito da jovem e correm em direção ao riacho. Logo que chegam vêem Sakura tentando acertar uma enorme armadura que desviava e gritava por socorro.

- Mas o que é isso?? – Indagou Neji com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Gomenasai!! Não queria te assustar!! – disse a armadura correndo de Sakura.

Outra voz atrai a atenção do grupo.

- Al , onde você está??? – vinha do meio da floresta.

- Niisan!! Socorro!! T.T – gritava a armadura enquanto fugia dos golpes de Sakura.

- Ele não parece perigoso – olhava Naruto meio desconfiado.

- Deixe-me ver. – e ativando o Byukagan, Neji arregala os olhos surpreso - E-está v-vazia.. O.O

- AHHHHH É UM FANTASMA!!! FANTASMA – Naruto corria desesperado em círculos até que um golpe de Lee o acalmou.

- Acalme-se Naruto-kun! Não tem com que se preocupar – fazia pose de Nice Guy para um Naruto caído no chão com os olhos em espirais.

- Niisan!! – choramingava a armadura até que uma figura surgia do meio da mata.

- AL!!! AL!! - o rapaz era loiro com os cabelos presos em uma trança e tinha os olhos cor de mel também, vestia uma roupa preta e uma capa vermelha com um símbolo nas costas – Ei!! Pessoas!!!

Sakura parou antes de acertar um golpe na Armadura gigante, e esta logo correu em direção ao rapaz que surgira do meio da mata se escondendo atrás dele.

- Niisan, e-ela é perigosa T.T – tremia o grandalhão.

- Ei quem são vocês?? – Disse o jovem apontando para o grupo, enquanto todos o olhavam espantado, Neji foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Eu sou Hyuuga Neji, estes são Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, e essa daí é Haruno Sakura, somos shinobis de Konoha e vocês quem são?

O rapaz encheu o peito e fazendo cara de superior anuncia com pompa.

- Somos os famosos irmãos Elric!! Já devem ter ouvido falar no Full Metal Alchemist– disse apontando para si.

- Quem? – disse Sakura desconfiada.

- Full Metal? O que é isso?? – indagou Naruto

- Alchemist? – Rock Lee fazia a mesma cara de desentendidos.

- AL eles não sabem quem somos – disse o loirinho fazendo cara de derrotado.

- Gomenasai – disse a grande armadura cumprimentando os shinobis – eu e meu niisan estamos perdidos aqui.

- Irmão?? – Sakura espantou-se apontando para o grandalhão – você e o baixinho??

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE ULTRA MEGA PEQUENO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENXERGA COM UMA LUPA??? – disse o rapaz querendo partir para cima de Sakura, sendo segurado por seu irmão.

- Niisan acalme-se!! Eu sou Alphonse Elric e este é meu niisan Edwar Elric, somos alquimistas de um país chamado Amestris...

- Ahnnnnnn – exclaram todos com cara de entendidos.

Continua ... REVIEWS ONEGAI!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto e Full Metal não me pertencem...mas eu faço uso sim e daí?? **

**Yo minna! Gomen.. eu sumi né... é que voltaram as aulas e sabe como é né... aff.. mas tive um tempinho pra atualiza... mais um cap pra vcs..**

**Reviews Onegai!! **

_**No cap Anterior**  
_

_- Irmão?? – Sakura espantou-se apontando para o grandalhão – você e o baixinho??_

_- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE ULTRA MEGA PEQUENO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENXERGA COM UMA LUPA??? – disse o rapaz querendo partir para cima de Sakura, sendo segurado por seu irmão._

_- Niisan acalme-se!! Eu sou Alphonse Elric e este é meu niisan Edward Elric, somos alquimistas de um país chamado Amestris..._

_- Ahnnnnnn – exclaram todos com cara de entendidos._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CAP 2**

Desfeita a confusão Sakura e o resto do grupo levaram os forasteiros até Konoha, diretamente para a sala da Hokage, as pessoas na rua olhavam curiosas para o grupo, afinal uma armadura gigante não se via todo dia né.

Assim que abriram a porta, Tsunade escondera rapidamente sua garrafinha de saque, esbravejando com o ser que interrompera seu momento de relaxar.

- QUEM OUSA ME ... – as palavras foram cortadas ao perceber o grupo parado a sua frente – O que significa isso?? – disse apontando para Al a armadura gigante.

- Tsunade-sama, estes são Edward-san e Alphonse-san, são de Amestris – disse Sakura explicando a situação – Nós os encontramos na floresta próximo ao local do clarão.

- Entendo. – A Godaime se levantou de sua cadeira e começou a analisar de perto o grandalhão.

De todos os lados o encarava com ar desconfiada até dar umas batidinhas, parando logo em seguida com ar espantado – é oco!

AL que até o momento estava quieto começa a gaguejar -É-é-é .. por favor não faça isso... – suplicava.

Ed se encontrava com os braços cruzados e uma cara nada amigável encarando a Hokage de Konoha. – Ei pare de importunar meu irmão!

Agora os olhos da loira pousaram sobre o rapaz. – Ei rapaz! Me conte tudo que aconteceu.

- Somos os irmãos Elric de Amestris, somos Alquimistas, eu sou Edward Elric mais conhecido como Full Metal Alchemist! – disse o jovem todo orgulhoso – porque eu sou muito forte!!

- Ei Sakura, esse baixinho é forte mesmo?

- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE MINUSCULO QUE NEM UM GRÃO DE ERVILHA, SUA VELHA?- Berrava o loiro.

- EU NÃO DISSE ISSO! SEU ANÃO DE JARDIM!! – Uma veia saltava da testa de Tsunade agora irritadíssima querendo partir para cima de um Edward enfurecido sendo segurado por Alphonse.

- NIISAN!! PARE COM ISSO!!! Gomenasai, Tsunade-sama, ele esta irritado por causa da viajem...

- Ta Ta que seja, Sakura, arranje um lugar pra eles descansarem, o resto está dispensado.

- Hai – responderam partindo de lá. Lee e Neji foram para suas casas e Naruto curioso seguiu o Sakura e os forasteiros.

Durante o caminho Naruto ia seguindo a grande armadura analisando de cima abaixo, até que se sentindo incomodado Alphonse vira subitamente assustando o rapaz.

- Algum problema??

- N-não!!! – disse o Uzumaki com gotas na cabeça _– Essa coisa me assusta!!_ – Er... você é o tal do Alphonse né?

- Uhum...

- E por acaso você é... quer dizer.. um.. f-fantasma? – as palavras saíam temerosas de sua boca.

- HAHAHAHAHHAA- Alphonse parara para rir do medo de Naruto – não Naruto-san, é que isso é uma longa história...- de repente um som alto assustou-os.

- Er.. desculpe foi meu estômago, será que tem algo pra comer.. afinal o que vocês comem?? – Edward se virara para os dois.

- EI EI.. VAMOS NO ICHIRAKU RAMEN!!! – Dizia um animado Naruto, agarrando o braço de Edward e Alphonse – Vocês vão adorar é a melhor comida da cidade.

- Ei... Espere Naruto – Sakura corria atrás dos três. – _Kuso... ainda preciso arranjar um lugar pra esses dois..._

A noite já começava a cair quando podia se avistar dentro da barraca do Ichiraku, uma mesa onde varias tigelas de Ramen se acumulavam em pilhas, duas cabeças loiras comiam apressadas sobre os olhares repreensivos de uma jovem de cabelo rosas e uma armadura enorme.

_Esses dois... acho que vão se dar bem...- _suspirava Sakura observando a animosidade com que Edward e Naruto se relacionavam, olhou para o lado onde se encontrava

Alphonse, sua tigela ainda estava cheia.

- Ei, Alphonse-san, não vai comer? – disse deixando-o sem graça.

- N-não.. é q-que eu não estou com fome. – disse o gigante disfarçando.

Edward percebeu o constrangimento na voz do irmão e baixando os olhos pensativos disse – AL.. eu prometo que irei dar um jeito nisso...

_O que será que ele quis dizer com isso? – _pensava a Haruno observando os dois irmãos.

- Ei.. posso comer isso aí – Naruto pegava a tigela de Alphonse devorando tudo.

Passados algumas horas, estavam os dois estufados debruçados sobre a cadeira.

- Isso é muito bom mesmo!!! – Exclamava Ed.

- Não te falei! Ichiraku é o melhor! – gabava-se o loiro Uzumaki.

- Bem pessoal está tarde já. E eu preciso arranjar um lugar para esses dois... – disse Sakura levantando-se da mesa.

- Mas já Sakura-chan? ...ei que tal eles ficarem lá em casa!! – as orbes brilhantes e azuis do rapaz imploravam um sim.

- hum... é.. acho que tudo bem. Já que a essas horas não vou conseguir arrumar nada mesmo. – dava de ombros a jovem - bem amanhã cedo passo lá para ver como estão. Já ne.

Despediu-se de todos indo logo para sua casa, precisava de um banho. O dia fora cansativo demais, enquanto isso os três rapazes iam em direção a casa do Uzumaki. Era uma casa simples, estava apenas um pouco bagunçada.

- Então é aqui que você mora? – disse Alphonse observando todo o lugar.

- È...

- Seus pais não se incomodam de ficarmos aqui?

Naruto baixou um pouco o semblante, mostrando tristeza.- Não tenho pais, nunca os conheci – o que deixou Ed e Al um pouco constrangidos, pois por mais que eles fosses órfãos tiveram o amor de uma mãe.

- Gomen.. eu não queria... – AL já começava a desculpar-se até que o Naruto colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça esboçou um grande sorriso sincero.

- Mas eu não me importo que fiquem aqui!

- Hai – Ed e Al sorriam concordando.

A noite chegara e o silêncio reinava naquela casa, dormiam tranquilos, despreocupados, exceto por alguem que nunca dormia, nunca comia e não podia sentir. Alphonse olhava pela janela a noite lá fora, seria uma noite longa...

Continua


End file.
